Unnaturals
by TrickyUnnaturals
Summary: 1962 the year of the Cuban missile crisis, the year the first black man was integrated into a white school, and the year the "Unnatruals" were born people with unexplainable abilities. Around 3% of the population started showing signs of having abilities around the time they were 3. Join Johnny and Co. as they fight for not only their rights but their survival as well!


**CLAIMER: ****ALL** CHARACTERS AND STORY BELONG TO DRAKE KEITH AKA TRICKYUNNATURAL.. please enjoy

"1962 the year of the Cuban missile crisis, the year the first black man was integrated into a white school, and the year the "Unnatruals" were born people with unexplainable abilities. Around 3% of the population started showing signs of having abilities around the time they were 3. By the year 1967, the president gave an address about Unnatruals and how they have to be separated into different schools; because of the unfair advantage, they have over the rest of society...They were segregated, bullied, and given zero chances to make it in this world. My name Is Johnathan Fusion, I am an Unnatural I have abilities no one can explain, and this is my story! We see a 5-year-old boy running from a group of six kids all ranging from 5-10 years old "GET BACK HERE FREAK!" the oldest kid bellows as the kid cuts into an alleyway as the other kids run around the corner they see the kid duplicating boxes trying to get over the old red brick wall the leader of the make-shift gang laughs condescendingly "Hey boys look at the freak trying to get away I almost feel sorry for it...almost." A wicked smile crosses his features as they march forward cornering him all of a sudden the boy starts throwing the boxes at the bullies "HEY QUIT IT GET HIM!" orders the oldest boy The smaller boy puts up the best fight he can by throwing punches and kicks but in the end, the numbers get the better of him and two of the bullies hold his arms as the leader smiles "You should have just taken your beating like a good little freak instead you had to make it hard on us well let's hear it what are you?" The leader's smile falls from his face when he hears the boy say "I'm human-oof ack!" his eyes bulged as the leader stricks him in the gut hard. "Wrong! You're an unnatural and your name is freak now SAY IT!" One of the younger members of the bullies speaks up saying "T..T..T...Tommy, I think he's had enough I mean you said we were just gonna scare him a little." Tommy looks at them "No IT hasn't had enough until it knows it's place...Danny... don't forget what my dad says... it's not human...NOW say it freak what are you and what's your name?" The boy lifts his head slowly looks Tommy in the eye and says slowly through gritted teeth "My name is f.. my name is Johnny Fusion and I'm a human.' Just as the bully is about to hit him again when all of a sudden a grizzled old black man appears with an old revolver in hand "HEY NOW THAT'S ENOUGH YOU LEAVE EM ALONE!" The bullies swear as they scatter running away from the man. "Thank you, sir... I'll go now." The boy hangs his head as he puts his hands in his pockets and starts to leave before he feels a hand on his shoulder "Boy are ya hungry I cooked a little too much spaghetti and I think you could use the company." "Sure Mr...?' "Ranger... Andrew Ranger." We see an old run-down apartment building and an old beat-up truck. Inside the apartment, we see Andrew and Johnny. "So kid why were they chasin' ye down like that?" Andrew asks with a deep southern accent "...Because I'm a freak." Johnny replies. The old man suddenly stops looks him dead in the eye "And why do ya think that little man you don't look like a freak to me I don't see no second head growing outta ya or nothing like that." Andrew replies jokingly but you can feel his icy tone behind it "So don't ever say you're a freak or anything like it ye hear." "I'm an unnatural .," Johnny responds nervously after that one sentence you couldn't cut the tension with a knife. After a minute of tense silence, Johnny quickly says "I'm sorry to waste your time I'll just go." "WAIT boy geez I was just thinking about how Americas different but the same. You see not too long ago us black folk wasn't allowed to go to the same schools, use the same bathrooms, or work in the same places as white folk... I just seen myself in you is all." He gets up and gets up some spaghetti for Johnny wiping a tear from his eyes "Wait you mean you don't hate me?" Johnny says shocked "Of course I don't hate you kid...hating someone because they're different is a little silly don't you think...Where are your parents' kid?" Andrew replies "Dads outta town on business...moms not with us anymore...Oh, crud I forgot about Emily." "Emily, I'm so sorry I'm late I ran into some trouble and this man helped me and I got you some spaghetti." Johhny said frantically "Geeze John when do you not get into any trouble." A young woman in her early teens replied coming into the room with school books "Em why do the other kids hate me so much?" Johhny says in a broken manner She quickly replies "They don't hate you they..just..look buddy people fear what they don't understand I know it's not fair, but hey I lets do some boring homework...you know Johnny you shouldn't listen to the other kids..or anyone else that puts you down cause your different you're still my annoying little brother no matter what super cool things you can do" As she says this she ruffles his hair, but as they get started they hear a car door shut and Johhnys eyes open wide so does Emily "Go upstairs John and lock the door and no matter what don't come downstairs unless I say okay?" Johhny shakes his head "I don't wanna leave you with him he's gonna hurt us again." "Buddy just listen to me I won't let him hurt you." As she says this The door opens to see a man who has let himself go with a bottle of whiskey in his hands and he drunkenly says "The hell you looking at you little shats!" "Nothing sir we were just fixing to go to bed." Emily says "Oh really u think I'm nothin since your mommy left well screew you...you bit-."He stumbles slightly and glares at them "You think this is funny don't you... you're ole man useless and drunk?" He asks agitated when he's met with terrified looks from both children he yells and throws the bottle at them shattering just to the left of the girl's head and yelling "Well do ya?" "No, I don't dad." The girl says with tears in her eyes the boy looks at her with sadness and then looks at his father with anger as his father takes off his belt "Are you calling me a liar." "No sir I swear please don't hurt us." "Well I'm either a liar or you think it's funny which is it you stupid little-The hell ow."The boy duplicated the belt and hit his father "How do you like it, you big meanie?" "WHY YOU LITTLE." as the father swings everything goes blank.

**A/N**: **This is my first time writing a story any tips and/or constructive criticism is welcome, and if you use any of the characters or anything from "Unnaturals" all I ask is that you credit me somewhere in there other than that I hope you enjoy this long and crazy ride**.


End file.
